


Episode 27: Flares

by PitoyaPTx



Series: Clan Meso'a [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clan Ordo, Gen, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoyaPTx/pseuds/PitoyaPTx
Summary: "Anyone else need like a ten year nap?" -No'ganAiming with your leg is hard. Might set someone on fire.





	Episode 27: Flares

Teika and Fent held No’gan steady on the crate as he lifted his new leg and pointed it towards the targets down range.   
“Now, I’ve only loaded the flares, so keep your visors shaded till they clear,” said Teika, “I sure hope this works.”  
“It’ll work,” said Fent, lifting his AR, “Just make sure you aim at this mark.”  
A pulsing dot popped up on No’gan’s screen.   
“You know,” he chuckled, “I don’t think you guys need to hold me down for a few flares.”  
“Sure, sure, yeah,” both said in unison.   
“But just to be safe,” Fent tightened his grip.   
Lyse, lounging behind them on a beat up couch rolled her eyes and flipped down the mask of her welding helmet.  
“This oughta be good,” she said, munching on a protein bar.   
“Positivity please,” Fent sang.   
She sat up and tossed the wrapper towards a waste bin overflowing with similar wrappers and energy drinks. A couple onlookers, a few Lyse knew, trotted over to her and sat beside or in front of her.   
“Think it’ll work?” said one.   
She shrugged, “It’ll be entertaining nonetheless.”  
“Not helping!” Teika shot over his shoulder.   
No’gan shook his head and gripped the back of the crate, “On my mark.”   
“Ready,” said Fent.  
“Let’s do it,” said Teika, bracing himself.   
No’gan took a deep breath and closed his left hand on the small, wireless trigger wedged between his hand and the crate. A plume of red smoke and six bright streaks shot down the range, fanning out like tongues of fire. The concussive force rocked No’gan back a hair but it wasn’t as violent as they’d anticipated. Once the tingling in his locked shoulders subsided, elation replaced his surprise.   
“Did you see that?!” Fent shouted, punching the air and tearin his helmet off.   
“Kad above, that was amazing!” said a woman to Lyse’s left.   
“Haha! Can you imagine that on a job?” exclaimed Teika, “Some poor bastard chasing us and getting a face full of flares?”   
A devious smile curled across Fent’s face, “Oh we’re so trying that.”   
“Yeah.. we are!” No’gan finally said, collecting himself as the familiar throbbing returned to his stunted extremity. He winced as Fent grabbed his arm and hoisted him up into an awkward, adrenaline inspired chest-bump. Staggering backwards, he nearly toppled over the crate into Lyse’s lap.   
“That’s enough of that,” she said, catching him effortlessly and helping him to the floor.   
“Thanks...Lyse,” he panted as the two seated on either side of Lyse took his arms.   
“You’re a genius,” Teika patted Fent on the back as they walked down range to put out the smoldering flares.   
“You see I keep telling people that-”  
“What in Kad’s name?!”   
The pair halted, mere feet from a certain scowling Togruta. Behind him in full kit was-  
“Alor Chelin!” Fent and Teika shot to attention.   
All around the firing range, people dropped what they were doing; Lyse helped No’gan up but he had to lean against her. A puff of smoke billowed towards the quartet emerging from the door although it did nothing to obscure the glare boring into them from Jiik. Chelin, however, betrayed little by his somewhat relaxed posture. He was looking at them and then he swept over the faces and visors staring back at him around the room, but he made no other indications that he was even following the conversation. Normally the appearance of their Alor was a bittersweet one. He rarely stayed long enough to have meals or go on hunts, but it was still nice to see him for any period of time.   
Despite being reserved and quite honestly a very quiet individual, he was well liked and had a commanding presence though standing no more than five-foot-eight. Most would agree that he had the darkest skin they’d ever seen. His tattoos, then, were white just so they could be seen. When asked, mostly by outsiders, if he felt out of place with them, he’d shrug and say something along the lines of, “I guess so, I mean the rest of my family had larger designs.”   
His entourage currently consisted of his daughter, Maceon, and brother-in-law, Garrigon. Maceon was Beun’s best friend growing up. She was tall and athletic, not as bulky as Lyse but not as lithe as Beun. Her three frontal horns poked out between waves of thick, dark hair, and a few light patches dotted her otherwise dark skin. Following her father’s example her armor was deep grey and accented with gold save for her left pauldron and breastplate. She never gave an explanation for it, but her left pauldron was the facade of a helmet with a pink U-shaped streak under the vizor. Her left breastplate featured a large, pink handprint. Fent once asked Beun about it, but she said it would be better to ask Maceon directly (something she was aware Fent would never do).   
Garrigon was just taller than Maceon and normally red in the face from a combination of a short temper and an allergy to dust. He was completely bald save a bit of dark stubble around his jawline. In all the years Fent knew him, he’d never seen it grow. His armor was mostly red with black accents, a bit of a trend among some of the older Ordo. He wasn’t nearly as dark as his companions, resembling Teika more than anything. All three were Zabrak, although years of intermarrying with humans afforded Maceon and her father eyebrows, which, in Maceon’s case, had lighter patches to them. Whereas Garrigon had soft hazel eyes, Chellin and Maceon had grey eyes, citing that the color skipped from generation to generation since the time of the Crusaders. No one bothered to mention there was no way to prove that, seeing as the Crusaders died out thousands of years ago, so most simply nodded.   
“Care to explain why you almost set us on fire?” Jiik hissed, nostrils flared like an angry bantha.   
“With all due respect, sirs,” Fent added with a nod to Chellin and his entourage, “We had no idea you were coming.”  
Or why there’s a door on that side of the range, he thought.   
“Memo went out two days ago, although I bet attentiveness got fried out of you, too,” Jiik turned from his protege to Teika, who wasn’t making eye contact with either warrior, “As for you, I expected as much from someone who follows in their footsteps.”  
Teika felt his face grow hot, but he managed to keep the offense of his face. Maceon’s eyes were fixed on him, adding an extra layer of anxiety. Fent, banking on his closeness to Beun to get him out of any trouble he could get himself into, opened his mouth to retorted but noticed that Chelin had wandered off towards the flares. He bent down, picked up some of the ash and brought it towards his dark visor. His armor, almost as smoky in color as the flares, was hard to see in the smoke still venting out of the room, but Fent could tell he was tracing the trajectory of the flares back towards where Lyse and No’gan were standing. Jiik, however, was still berating them.   
“I don’t know what you’re playing at but between you and Beon I’ve had about enough of your-”  
“Who shot these?”   
Teika stiffened. Jiik crossed his arms and nodded in a “you better answer him” kind of way.   
“Well, sir,” Fent began, turning around, “We were-”  
“Concerned our friend couldn’t hold his own in a fight,” Teika cut in, “So I-”  
“We,” Fent elbowed him, “We commissioned a custom prosthetic that could..shoot projectiles.”  
Chelin looked up at them, then back at the ash.  
“Brilliant.”


End file.
